Ask the Big Hero 6!
by Luckycatcafe6
Summary: This is a questionaire page where you can ask the bh6 team any question you want! Alive!Tadashi
1. Chapter 1

So here are the rules:

1. Do not ask questions with bad language

2. Please be respectful of everyones ships

3. No dirty content. Please keep this K rated

4. Only one question at a time. It can be one question directed at the whole team, or one question directed at one or more characters.

5. Have fun!


	2. Chapter 2

**PinkFan-Gurl- Fred: Why did you give Honey Lemon the nickname Honey Lemon?**

Fred: I gave Honey Lemon the name Honey Lemon because she is sweet like honey and spicy like lemons! Tadashi has a secret nickname that I call him when we are alone. That nickname is... Robo Dude! Pretty catchy, eh?

XXXXXXXXXX

**PinkFan-Gurl- Honey: I love your character! How do you get around in those heels all day?**

Honey: Aww thanks! How do I get around in heels? Well, sweetie, it is mere practice. I have been wearing heels since fourth grade!

XXXXXXXXXX

**PinkFan-Gurl- Hiro: Who do you like more, GoGo or Honey. You have to choose!**

Hiro: Do I really have to choose? Geez. Well... I'd probably say GoGo. I like her loyalty and determination. Nothing against Honey though.

XXXXXXXXXX

**PinkFan-Gurl- GoGo: You seem like you're 14 or 15 years old. Are you a young prodigy like Hiro?**

GoGo: I am most definitely NOT 14/15 years old. I am 19, but I'm just kinda short for my age. I may be short, but you're still beneath me...

XXXXXXXXXX

**PinkFan-Gurl- Wasabi: Green is your color! It works on you!**

Wasabi: Yeah man! I love the color green! I'm glad you think it works on me too!

XXXXXXXXXX

**Kindness to Everyone and thing- Hiro: Can I borrow Baymax? I hurt my knee.**

Hiro: Borrow Baymax? I'm not sure... Perhaps he could just scan you, diagnose you, and tell you a remedy. Anyways, hope your knee feels better!

XXXXXXXXXX

**Kindness to Everyone and thing- Fred: I love superheroes too! Maybe we could talk about them over dinner sometime?**

Fred: Totally dude! It's great to find a soul buddy also interested in superheroes!

XXXXXXXXXX

**Kindness to Everyone and thing- Honey: Do you have any advice on boys? I like a guy, and we have the same interests. How do I get him to like me?**

Honey: Advice on boys? Well, hon, you have to make a good first impression by being cute and flirty! Whatever your similar interest is, let him know it's your interest too, and then share that interest together! It will escalate from there! That's how I captured Tadashi... :D

XXXXXXXXXX

**Kindness to Everyone and thing- Anyone: I'm being bullied by this kid who tells me I don't matter and that I was a mistake. How do I make sure these things don't get to me?**

Tadashi: I know how it feels to be bullied. I was bullied too. There was this kid who punched me every day and called me a dork. How did I overcome it? I gave him a sassy piece of my mind and walked away. Ignoring the bully will make it less fun for the bully to bully you, so you'll become less of a target.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Turquisea- GoGo: What kind of relationship do you have with Tadashi?**

GoGo: I prefer to call Tadashi a friend. I plan on staying single for as long as I can.

XXXXXXXXXX

**LadyWendy202- Anyone: How did Tadashi survive the fire? What was Hiro's reaction?**

Hiro: Tadashi only barely survived. He emerged from the crumbled building all burnt and half of his face was burnt to the bone. At first, I was astonished that he had survived, but then I got over the shock and was just thankful that he was still alive...

XXXXXXXXXX

**Ember Neutron- Everyone: Are you guys interested in joining the Avengers?**

Hiro: We never really thought about joining the Avengers... I think we are better just by ourselves.

Honey: Yeah, I agree! I enjoy it being just the seven of us!

GoGo: Avengers? Pfft, we are cooler just by ourselves!

Fred: I personally think joining the Avengers would be awesome, but I guess majority rules...

Wasabi: The Avengers are cool and all...but I like our close little group of friends!

XXXXXXXXXX

**Shinigamilover2- Hiro: Who would win in a fight, Baymax or Jason Voorhees?**

Hiro: I believe in Baymax's abilities to win!

**Thx for sending me all the questions! Hope all of the team answered them to your pleasure!**


	3. Chapter 3

**ashstar54321- Hiro: How did you decide on all of the teams powers and qualities for their supersuits?**

Hiro: I designed the suits, but the rest of the team all decided on the suits abilities. Wasabi wanted lasers, GoGo wanted something with zero resistance, Honey wanted a chemistry purse, and Fred wanted to be a fire breathing lizard.

XXXXXXXXXX

**ashstar54321- Hiro: If bot fighting is illegal, why would you get involved in it? You could have been killed!**

Hiro: Well technically bot fighting itself isn't illegal. Gambling on bot fighting is illegal. I gambled illegally because I guess I was just kinda desperate for money... Yeah I could have been killed, but at the time it seemed like a risk worth taking(I'm more rational now).

XXXXXXXXXX

**ashstar54321- Tadashi: Where did you get your hat?**

Tadashi: I got it at a San Fransokyo Ninjas game. They are my favorite team!

XXXXXXXXXX

**ashstar54321- Tadashi: How long did it take for your severe burns to heal? What was everyone else doing during this time?**

Tadashi: It took quite a while! The whole left side of my face was partially burnt off so I had to stay in the hospital for about a month and a half to fully recover. Everyone else just kinda went on with their daily lives, but kept me in their thoughts.

XXXXXXXXXX

**ashstar54321- Honey: How many selfies did you take over the course of the film?**

Honey: I think I took three, sweetie. One after Hiro got accepted into the SFIT, one of Yokai, and one at the Lucky Cat Cafe!

XXXXXXXXXX

**ashstar54321- Honey: What got you interested in chemistry?**

Honey: Well, when I was younger, I would always go down to the garage of my house and take out a bunch of gardening and bug chemicals. I would take them up to my mini lab and examine the chemical effect they had on each other when I mixed them together. I became very intrigued!

XXXXXXXXXX

**ashstar54321- Honey: When did you realize you were romantically inclined towards Tadashi?**

Honey: -blushes- Well I guess when I first started coming to the SFIT. The moment I laid eyes on him, I just knew he was the right one!

Tadashi: Awwww thanks hon!

XXXXXXXXXX

**ashstar54321- GoGo: Why have you decided to remain single?**

GoGo: I feel like I don't need to depend on a man. I'm an independent woman at heart.

XXXXXXXXXX

**ashstar54321- GoGo: Why are you such an adrenaline junkie**?

GoGo: Speed makes me feel free, important, and independent. I know I'm gaped at when I'm going full speed and that kinda gives me self confidence!

XXXXXXXXXX

**ashstar54321- Wasabi: Why are you such a neat freak?**

Wasabi: I dunno. I've always been that way. It just BOTHERS me when something is out of place or messy! I just have to fix or clean it up!

XXXXXXXXXX

**ashstar54321- Fred: Alien vs fire breathing ninja tree sloth. Who will win?**

Fred: Woah man! It depends on what weapons the alien has! Those are both incredibly awesome though!

XXXXXXXXXX

**ashstar54321- Baymax: Has Hiro attempted anything else to undermine your non-threateningness?**

Baymax: Yes he has. Hiro decided that I not only needed a karate chip, but a ninja chip too! I am now a samurai...

XXXXXXXXXX

**ashstar54321- Everyone: If you were to be turned into a hybrid (half human half animal) what animal would you choose to be combined with?**

Hiro: I would probably choose an owl. They are the symbol of intelligence, and they can fly!

Honey: I'd choose a bunny! They are just so cute!

GoGo: Probably a cheetah. Fast and sleek.

Wasabi: Ooh! A sheep! They are always so clean and spotless!

Fred: You never said it had to be a real animal! I'd choose dragon! It's a huge fire breathing lizard that can fly. What more can you ask for?

**ashstar54321 had A LOT of questions**

**I hope the team was polite, and answered them all!**

**Hiro: Of course we were polite! We enjoy answering questions!**


	4. Chapter 4

**LadyWendy202- What are you guys favorite Pixar movies? (Aimed towards Hiro, Tadashi, and Fred)**

Hiro: I like Cars. I don't know why, but I think cars are cool.

Tadashi: WALL-E! I love it because it is so sweet and it has robots!

Fred: Totally the Incredibles! They are just so awesome with their powers and stuff!

XXXXXXXXXX

**DisneyandWildKrattfangirl- Hiro: Read the Percy Jackson series and tell me what you think!**

Hiro: I've already read them! They are great books, very enjoyable! I love the plot!

XXXXXXXXXX

**TigerNinja16- Fred: Who is your favorite superhero?**

Fred: Wow that's hard. I love them all! But if I had to choose, I'd say... Superman! I've always had a secret admiration for him!

XXXXXXXXXX

**TigerNinja16- Tadashi: My little siblings love to stress me out. What's the best possible way to relieve this stress without being around anyone?**

Tadashi: I know how that feels. Hiro is always disturbing me when I'm working on a big project! I relieve the stress by just sitting on my bed and listening to music or reading a book.

XXXXXXXXXX

**OfficialMariaK- Tadashi: What inspired you to build Baymax?**

Tadashi: Well creating a healthcare robot has been a lifelong dream! I just knew Baymax would help a lot of people!

XXXXXXXXXX

**OfficialMariaK- Fred: What sci-fi movie would you recommend?**

Fred: Well I don't have any movies, but I know this awesome sci-fi tv show! It's called V.

XXXXXXXXXX

**OfficialMariaK- Wasabi: I've seen people ship you and Abigail. How do you feel about that?**

Wasabi: I just met her! I'm not really sure I see her in a romantic way...

XXXXXXXXXX

**OfficialMariaK- Honey: What was the most embarrassing moment of your life?**

Honey: -blushes- well... I guess I could tell you...as long as you can keep a secret, hon! I was in the lab on my first year at the SFIT. I was trying to create a love potion for a friend of mine who was seriously crushing. When it was done, I went to give it to her but I tripped and fell, and the potion spilled all over this boy in front of me. He looked at me, fell in love due to the potion, and stalked me for a whole month! That was very embarrassing...

XXXXXXXXXX

**OfficialMariaK- GoGo: We are so alike! We are both independent and love bubblegum! Is your favorite color purple?**

GoGo: Cool. I guess we'd be good friends. Yeah my favorite colors are purple and black.

XXXXXXXXXX

**OfficialMariaK- Baymax: Do you treat all patients? That must be a pretty busy job.**

Baymax: I will treat anyone going through emotional or physical pain. It is what I was made for. I am a robot so being busy doesn't bother me.

XXXXXXXXXX

**OfficialMariaK- Tadashi and Honey: I really ship you guys! Do you plan on a future together? *wink***

Honey: I'm not sure yet dearie! I love Tadashi very much, and I hope we do have a future together!

Tadashi: -whispers- I plan on proposing to her on Christmas Eve!

XXXXXXXXXX

**Arigrandeislife- Hiro: Do you like Ariana Grande?**

Hiro: Sure! She is a nice singer and pretty too!

XXXXXXXXXX

**Evagelion- Tadashi: Have you ever made a robot out of cardboard? If so, did it work?**

Tadashi: When I was younger and Hiro was just a toddler, I made a prototype robot out of cardboard. Sadly it didn't work...

XXXXXXXXXX

**Juana- Everyone: Do you like Ariana Grande? What are your favorite songs?**

Hiro: I like her song Break Free.

Honey: Love me Harder is a nice one!

GoGo: Definitely Problem.

Fred: I know it's not completely her song, but I like Bang Bang! The name is cool too, sounds like a superhero!

Wasabi: I don't know... Ariana Grande isn't really my thing...

Tadashi: I also like Love me Harder! It's one of me and Honey's favorite songs!

XXXXXXXXXX

**Sydney- Hiro: Do you like Iggy Azalea?**

Hiro: Well...not really. She's too explicit for my taste...

XXXXXXXXXX

**Naflah- Tadashi and Honey: Are you guys a couple? That would be cute.**

Honey: Yes, sweetie, we are! Tadashi is the love of my life!

Tadashi: And vise-versa! I love Honey too!

XXXXXXXXXX

**LuckyDuck- Everyone: Are any of you guys ticklish?**

Wasabi: I sure am! But don't you dare use it against me!

Hiro: Kinda. Tadashi's the only one who can really make me laugh though!

Honey: Yes! Tadashi tickles me all the time!

GoGo: Nope. I became immune to tickling a long time ago.

Fred: No not really. Superheroes can't be ticklish!

Tadashi: Hiro tries to tickle me, but I won't let him! I just tickle him instead!

XXXXXXXXXX

**LuckyDuck- Everyone: Do you guys like coffee?**

The whole team: WE LOVE COFFEE! Especially Aunt Cass' coffee!

XXXXXXXXXX

**LuckyDuck- Everyone: Do you guys like seafood?**

Hiro: I like sushi!

Honey: Salmon is nice!

GoGo: I like just most fish in general.

Wasabi: I like wasabi on any type of seafood!

Fred: Tuna! It may not smell very nice, but it's delicious!

Tadashi: Shrimp is the best!

XXXXXXXXXX

**Silverstream- Tadashi: How did you survive the fire? Did you ever pass out? How did you get out? Will you marry me?**

Tadashi: I used my wits. I had learned from fire safety classes to crawl instead of walk and to not go into any doors that felt hot. Using my skills, I found a way out. I actually didn't pass out! About the marriage...my heart has already been taken by Honey!

XXXXXXXXXX

**OfficialMariaK- Hiro: How do you feel about Hirogo?**

Hiro: I see GoGo more as a big sister figure, same with Honey. Nothing romantic!

XXXXXXXXXX

**OfficialMariaK- Aunt Cass: I need you as my aunt!**

Aunt Cass: Well that's a great compliment! Nice to know people appreciate me!


	5. Chapter 5

**livelovewrite11- Tadashi: Are you planning on proposing to Honey Lemon any time soon?**

Tadashi: -whispers- Yes I am! I'm going to propose to her on Christmas Eve! If she says yes, our wedding will most likely be sometime near Valentines Day! I'm very excited!

XXXXXXXXXX

**Kindness to Everyone and thing- Everyone: If you need a 7th member who can shatter glass with their voice, then I'd love to join!**

Hiro: Are you trying to tell us that you are a bad singer? Well, glass shattering may be a nice advantage against our enemies!

XXXXXXXXXX

**The Utterly Fabulous Z- Tadashi: I'm confused. In some of the previous questions, you're alive. But the fire? Point is, are you actually alive?**

Tadashi: Of course I'm alive! I wouldn't be writing to you right now if I were dead! I managed to escape the fire. I never really died;)

XXXXXXXXXX

**Ember Neutron- Everyone: If you guys like anime, which is your favorite and why?**

Hiro: I never really liked anime. Everyone just assumes that I do because I am Japanese.

Honey: I like certain anime, like the cute ones with animals and stuff! I don't really like violent anime.

GoGo: I like Fairy Tail! The characters are really kick butt cool.

Fred: Hmmm. I like all the anime with superheroes!

Wasabi: No anime for me please!

Tadashi: I like anime with a sweet family relationship, especially between brothers (in a brotherly way)!

Baymax: I am a robot. I can't like anime.

XXXXXXXXXX

**PinkFan-Gurl- GoGo: What got you first interested in being an adrenaline junkie?**

GoGo: Well it all started when my parents wanted me to wear kimonos and have my hair up in a tight bun all the time, classic Japanese style. I decided I wanted none of it, so I kinda rebelled and cut my hair and dyed it and started wearing leather. Speed came with being rebellious.

XXXXXXXXXX

**PinkFan-Gurl- Fred and Honey: How do you guys feel about being shipped together?**

Fred: Well... Honey is more of my buddy than girlfriend. Anyways, she already has Tadashi.

Honey: Yeah, same here.

XXXXXXXXXX

**PinkFan-Gurl- Hiro: Do you use hair gel to get your hair to be...ya know, so poofy?**

Hiro: Pfft, I wish! My hair just doesn't do styling. I pretty much wake up like this!

XXXXXXXXXX

**ashstar54321- Everyone: If you weren't interested in science, what field would you most likely be in?**

Hiro: Hmmm, probably architecture to be honest. I was always good at that, as is proven by my microbots!

Honey: Art! I'm a really good artist in my opinion!

Tadashi: Leave the art to Honey! I can hardly draw a stick figure! I do like culinary arts though! Aunt Cass is a good teacher!

Fred: I'd have to say mythology! May not really be a field, but I've always wanted to study that!

GoGo: A race car driver of course! My heart belongs on the track!

Wasabi: Nothing! Science is life! And so is keeping everything neat...

XXXXXXXXXX

**OfficialMariaK- Everyone: Birthday?**

Hiro: September 7, 2000.

Honey: April 21, 1994!

GoGo: October 13, 1995.

Wasabi: August 4, 1993.

Fred: June 18, 1995.

Tadashi: December 23, 1996!

XXXXXXXXXX

**Ember Neutron- Honey and GoGo: What would you two do if a weird bunny-cat thing comes up to you and asked you to make a contract with him to become magical girls?**

Honey: Wow a bunny-cat thing? I might just say yes!

GoGo: Bunny-cat thing? Depends on the type of cat, like a kitten or a cheetah? Magical girl is not really my cup of tea...

XXXXXXXXXX

**Ember Neutron- Tadashi and Hiro: I really like your names! What do they mean in Japanese?**

Hiro: My full name is Hiroshi, and in Japanese it means 'tolerant'.

Tadashi: My name means 'loyal', 'faithful', and 'correct'! I think these qualities fit me!

Hiro: Yes they do, Tadashi!

XXXXXXXXXX

**Ember Neutron- Fred: Are you aware your father looks exactly like the man who pretty much created nearly every super hero in Marvel?**

Fred: Yes I am! Pretty cool, eh! (He's also voiced by the creator of all marvel too!)

XXXXXXXXXX

**Ember Neutron- Wasabi: Do you always scream like a little girl?**

Wasabi: You think I scream like a little girl?

Everyone else: Yes! More like a kitten than a little girl, even!

Wasabi: You guys are uncool...

XXXXXXXXXX

**Turquisea- Aunt Cass: You are the most awesome aunt ever! Did you ever find out about Baymax and your youngest nephew being a superhero going on missions that got himself almost killed? If you just learned that now, I suggest heavily stress eating, it helps.**

Aunt Cass: Why thanks hon! At the time, I had no idea about Hiro being leader of the Big Hero 6. It was shocking to meet Baymax and discover that Hiro was a superhero! I'll still stress eat even though I learned it awhile back!


	6. Chapter 6

**sweetasiana- Tadashi: Can I borrow Hiro for a week, month, year, forever?**

Tadashi: Is this your interesting way of saying you want to marry Hiro? Well you should wait until he's older, then you have my permission!  
>-laughs-<p>

Hiro: WHAT?! You can't just DO that!

Tadashi: I just did!

XXXXXXXXXX

**sweetasiana- Everyone: Who are two people you love the most? How would you react if one was killed and the other was in a coma?**

Hiro: Tadashi and Aunt Cass. I would most likely go into deep depression for there would be no reason to live on...

Honey: Tadashi and GoGo. If either of them died or something, I just don't know what I'd do...

GoGo: Honey. She's my best friend so I won't let anything happen to her! Or the rest of the team!

Wasabi: Tadashi and my kitten: Tadashi's one of my best buds and my kitten is just amazing. They just can't die!

Fred: All of the team. They are all my friends and I would just die if something happened to them...

XXXXXXXXXX

**LadyWendy202- Hiro: If you could re-do any day, and fix everything that happened on that day, what day would it be, and why?**

Hiro: The day that the SFIT caught fire. I would want to go back and change how me and Tadashi went off to talk by ourselves. We should have just gone with the rest of the group to the Lucky Cat Cafe. If we'd done that, Tadashi wouldn't be lamed right now...

XXXXXXXXXX

**TheWhiteMouthCat- Everyone: What is your favorite color and why?**

Hiro: Blue. I don't really know why I like it, but looking at it makes me happy.

Honey: PINK! Pink is just so cute and girly and resembles happiness!

GoGo: Black and purple for just my casual clothes. When running or riding a bike or doing something fast, yellow is my go-to color.

Fred: Aqua. Just like my supersuit!

Wasabi: Definitely green! I've even been told that I rock the color green!

Tadashi: Probably red. It's vibrant and energetic!

XXXXXXXXXX

**TheWhiteMouthCat- Hiro: Do you have a romantic interest on someone?**

Hiro: Not at the moment. I'll find the right girl eventually!

XXXXXXXXXX

**TheWhiteMouthCat- Tadashi: What was your first reaction at seeing that most people ship Tadahoney?**

Tadashi: It's pretty cool! It's good too because me and Honey are a couple!

XXXXXXXXXX

**TheWhiteMouthCat- Tadashi, Hiro, and Aunt Cass: How did you get Mochi and why is he named Mochi?**

Aunt Cass: When Tadashi was walking home from school one day, he found Mochi on the street and decided to take him home. I agreed to keep her. I thought the name Mochi would be suiting, it's like the mocha coffee that I always make, and Hiro and Tadashi agreed on the name.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Mindscape-v2903- Everyone: How would you all react if Baymax went tipsy from a low-battery charge while suited up and in the middle of a team rescue?**

Hiro: That wouldn't be good! I fly on his back, so if he went on low battery, we'd probably both fall to our dooms...

Honey: Let's hope that never happens! Baymax is a big part of the team!

GoGo: The only solution to that would be to bring his charger along with us. I'd be pretty annoyed if he got all tipsy during a mission.

Fred: Not cool. We'd probably fail without Baymax.

Wasabi: AHHH! And what if we were riding on him? We'd all fall, and I hate heights!

Tadashi: I guess I could put a automatic charger in his supersuit.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Guest #1- Everyone: Have you guys met any of the previous Disney movie characters? If so, what was it like?**

Hiro: I met the Frozen characters! Elsa's powers are really cool, and I like Anna's personality!

Honey: I met Rapunzel! She looks a lot like me!

GoGo: I met Sergeant Calhoun from Wreck-it Ralph! She is kick butt cool and also loves speed!

Fred: I never met any other Disney characters, but I met some Marvel characters!

Wasabi: I saw all the cats from the Aristocats! I loved the kittens!

Tadashi: I actually met Mickey Mouse! I felt so cool talking to the most important Disney character ever!

XXXXXXXXXX

**Guest #1- Baymax: All of your plush selves are sold out at the Disney Store! When do you expect them to come back?**

Baymax: I don't know. I think that by everyone buying my plush's, I am a successful healthcare companion. Here, I will give you one though the screen. -hands you a Baymax plush through screen-. There, that will make me an even better healthcare companion.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Guest #2- GoGo: Do you have feelings for anyone?**

Gogo: Absolutely not! Independence is my thing!

XXXXXXXXXX

**Guest #2- Wasabi: I love ur OCD problem! You're cool and funny and try to never break the rules. Whats your favorite food?**

Wasabi: Wow I didn't know someone could actually like my OCD! Everyone else finds it annoying! My favorite food? What other than wasabi?

XXXXXXXXXX

**Guest #2- Fred: Would u rather have a dragon or be a dragon?**

Fred: Have one! Because then I could ride it and still be the awesome human that I am!

XXXXXXXXXX

**Guest #2- Honey: Ok so this is a weird question but I ship you and Hiro, and was going to ask you if you could date one of the Hamada brothers which one would u choose?**

Honey: Tadashi! Hiro's more like my cute little brother, and Tadashi is my boyfriend! If all goes well with our relationship, Hiro might just become my brother in law!

XXXXXXXXXX

**Guest #3- Hiro: How would you have reacted if Tadashi didn't make it?**

Hiro: I would be devastated! My life just isn't worth it without Tadashi!

XXXXXXXXXX

**Awesomeness101- Hiro: Why did you give the rest of the team powers, but you didn't give yourself any?**

Hiro: To be completely honest, I didn't trust myself with a weapon due to my want for revenge for what Yokai did to Tadashi...I had a bloodlust...

XXXXXXXXXX

**Awesomeness101- Tadashi, Honey, Gogo, Wasabi, and Fred: Hiro or Baymax?**

Everyone: We'd all have to say Hiro. Baymax is still special, but Hiro is a living being, and is more important.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Awesomeness101- Tadashi: Why did you make Baymax look like a giant marshmallow?**

Tadashi: I wanted him to have a non-threatening, huggable design!

**Ok guys so I have SO MANY QUESTIONS! I'm gonna have to ask people who have already asked a couple questions to cut back on the questions and let others that havent already asked questions get a chance. It's fun and all, but extrememly hard! Also, I have a lot of violaters to rule #4... plz read over the rules before you ask! Thx!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Guest #4- Hiro: How did you find out about your peanut allergy**

Hiro: When I was 2 or 3, me and Tadashi were at a big reunion for something or other. There were a bunch of peanut brownies at the buffet and I took one and ate it without knowledge of my allergy. I broke out in huge red hives and was diagnosed with an allergy to peanuts. That wasn't a fun day!

XXXXXXXXXX

**Darkstar- Tadashi: How do you feel about Hiro's upgrades to Baymax.**

Tadashi: I wasn't very pleased at first since Baymax is supposed to be a healthcare robot. I was especially mad when I found out that Hiro took out his healthcare card and let him run on just his destruction card. We made an agreement that when at home, he has only his healthcare card, and when out fighting, he has both cards.

XXXXXXXXXX

**cheesecake- Hiro: Can you explain the gap in between your teeth?**

Hiro: Not really. I was just born with it. I was supposed to get braces, but Aunt Cass didn't think it was worth it.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Maddy- Everyone: Have you read The Fault in our Stars? What did you think?**

Hiro: Honey is the only one who has read it. The rest of us weren't really interested.

Honey: It was a great book! So sad though!

XXXXXXXXXX

**Shadowflare202- Hiro: Who do you love more, Baymax or Tadashi?**

Hiro: The nerve of that question! It's Tadashi. Baymax reminds me of Tadashi though!

XXXXXXXXXX

**Shadowflare202- Tadashi: Rate the Big Hero 6 team members from favorite to least favorite.**

Tadashi: I can't do that! They are all equal, even though that may sound cheesy and stupid!

XXXXXXXXXX

**Shadowflare202- Baymax: What are you most proud of accomplishing?**

Baymax: I am proud of saving Hiro and Abigail from the portal. It made me the best healthcare companion ever according to Hiro.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Shadowflare202- Everyone: Who/what are you most afraid to lose?**

Hiro: My family (including Baymax!)

Honey: All of my friends!

GoGo: My friends. They mean a lot to me.

Fred: My parents and friends.

Wasabi: My friends and my kitten!

Tadashi: My family too! They are everything to me!

XXXXXXXXXX

**darkangel1999- Anyone: Does anybody know the meaning of these words?**  
><strong>"Once we have obtained power beyond comparison, what kind of world will be reflected in these eyes?"<strong>

Hiro: A mystery to me! I've never been good at riddles or anything like that...

Tadashi: Maybe I know! Perhaps it means once someone has so much power that no one can beat them, that person has the power to change the world off of their points of view on things. I can't be 100% sure though!

XXXXXXXXXX

**Silverstream- Tadashi: You and Honey, huh? I can respect that. But could we at least be friends? I really admire you...**

Tadashi: Yeah of course we can be friends! I bet you're a pretty cool person!

XXXXXXXXXX

**Silverstream- GoGo: I understand the "Go Go" part of your nickname, but how did the "Tomago" part come to be?**

GoGo: Tomago is just my last name. Fred actually didn't make that up!

XXXXXXXXXX

**Silverstream- Hiro: What's that best childhood memory you have of you and Tadashi?**

Hiro: I have a lot! Tadashi has always been an amazing big brother, though at some times overprotective. I remember one time I went on a sugar high from eating too much candy, and Tadashi stayed up with me all night and we literally just ran around the house, rode his motorcycle into town at midnight, and did a bunch of energetic things all through the night! That was fun!

XXXXXXXXXX

**Nicole- Tadashi: Why does Hiro have a gap in his teeth ? Did he,like lose a tooth too late or something?**

Tadashi: No he was just born with it. He was supposed to get braces but he thought they were nerdy...and Aunt Cass didn't think it was worth the money.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Nicole- Hiro: If you had superpowers, what would they be?**

Hiro: Eh I don't know. Super strength perhaps? Baymax is kinda my superpower!

XXXXXXXXXX

**Nicole- Yokai: Since Hiro an Baymax rescued your daughter, you're not going to, you know... try to destroy the town anymore, right?**

Yokai: This is the first question I've gotten! I'm writing this to you from jail. No I won't destroy the town, my mind was just clouded with grief for Abigail. It was a great relief to know that she was ok. I hope Hiro will forgive me...

XXXXXXXXXX

**TrueWhovian- Hiro: How did you get the supplies for the microbots?**

Hiro: Tadashi brings home lots of science supplies from the SFIT! That's where I get most of my supplies from.

**SOO MANY QUESTIONS! Be patient with us, we will get to you;)**


End file.
